


Stonebound

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: She didn't want to die. She's still not sure if it was worth it though.





	Stonebound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on dragonage_kink on dreamwidth.](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93926.html?thread=366216678#cmt366216678)

Where is she?

She can hear voices. Whispering. Murmuring. Clamouring. 

She opens her eyes.

She's alone.

Something is wrong. Something... It's a fading memory she has to fight for. An elusive sense of colour and taste that's missing. She can see the lavaas she looks around the cavern, glowing white. Can see the ash and scorched stone. That's wrong, it should be yellow-orange-red and the very air should be heavy in her lungs, hot against her skin.

She feels nothing.

She feels everything.

The stone vibrates, shows her things she cannot understand and it's too much information that she cannot process. The stone speaks. Too loud. Too much.

She sinks to her knees, presses a hand to the stone. She used to do this, she thinks, it grounded her, let her feel the rock against her skin. It's not there now. 

“Awake are you?” She turns, standing again, clumsy on her feet and the stone rattles and vibrates, echoes back to her, mocking her.

“I am.” Her voice echoes in the cavern.

It's wrong.

It's exactly as it should be.

“Who are you?” She looks down at him. So small now. She doesn't remember being that small. Why is she so tall?

“Shayle Cadash.” She says. Why would she not know her name?

“Not everyone remembers.” He admits slowly. As if he's afraid. Why would he be afraid?

She can feel the press of skin, feel his breath and she loves him. Caridin, that's his name. He's crying, tears soaking into her shirt and he's 'sorry, so very sorry'. She can feel his skin, his hair, soft under her hand and it's too much effort to do more, her hand dropping back to her side. Everything hurts. 'Are you sure?' He's asking her again and no, no she's not, but it has to be better than dying. She's not ready for that. She won't leave him alone.

“I remember.” She says slowly, kneeling and flattening a hand - rock and metal, a masterpiece in craftmanship, and it is her now because she was scared - against the floor. “I remember.” She says again, and he steps forwards, one hand running across her face when she leans down. She can't feel it any more and she tells herself that it doesn't matter. She remembers him.

Around her the stone sings, whispers of things she doesn't yet understand. A reminder of all that has changed.

She wishes she could cry.


End file.
